Living a hell
by letthefirespread
Summary: Peeta never comes back to D12 in mockingjay. So, now katniss is stuck with gale. But, what happens when peeta comes back to D12? Read and find out! set 3 years after mockingjay. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys it's me i have another story.**

**this is in katniss' POV, so basically, it's been years and peeta didn't go back to d12 like in mockingjay so when he does he finds an unexpected surprise. READ AND FIND OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: uhh...uhh...uhh...oh yea! uuh, i DON'T own the hunger games, suzzane collins does. **

* * *

><p><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>

It's been 3 years. 3 Years, do you believe it! 3 years without him. How i miss him.

I'm in the kitchen making breakfast for me and gale.

I know what your'e thinking, seriously, gale? But, i really didn't know what i was thinking. I mean some how i kind of fell in love with peeta. But, when haymitch told me that he wasn't coming, i immediately broke down. I didn't even go hunting for 2 weeks. But, gale decided he wanted to visit the district 12, when gale came, he went straight to my door, saying stuff like sorry and he didn't mean to kill my sister. I just nodded my head at everything he said. So, he decided to stay there in district 12 and help me cope. Probably, 8 months had passed and we had our very own kiss. Like always i kissed him and felt nothing. Not even a spark. So, the next year, he proposed to me and of course with a forced smile i accepted, unenthusiastically. Since, then we have been livng together and i still haven't decided when we are going to get married. I actually didn't want it to happen, i was still dazed about the fact that he would come back someday. Gale gets mad sometimes because he finds me looking out the window, he knows who i'm waiting, and then shakes his head and says he isn't coming back. He asks me several times if i love him and i say 'you know what you are to me'.

I hear gale coming downstairs and i serve his plate. While i'm serving mine, i feel someone wrap thier arms around me. I jump a little, because, i didn't expect him to do that.

"Good morning, beautiful" He whispers in my ear. I break away from his grasp and put his plate on the table and mine, too. When i look up at him, he has a frown on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your thinking about, HIM, aren't you?" He responds, spitting out the word him.

"No, i'm not" i tell him, even though it's a lie.

"Yes! you are!" He grabs the plate of food and throws it on the floor, the plate crashing into tiny pieces. He looks up at me, fuming with anger, and walks slowly over to me.

"Gale, look, i wasn't thinking about-" I stop mid-sentence because his hand slaps me straight across my face, with so much force i fall to the floor. I look up at gale and he bends down and yells in my face "DON"T EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!" I just nod, like an idiot. With that, he gets up and leaves for work. I just sit there in shock. He hit me. I, never in my life, thought gale would hit someone, or even a girl. I cup my cheek with my hand and look at it when i bring it back down. Blood. That's all i see, Blood. I immediately get up and run to Haymitch's house. I burst through the door and stop mid-way.

The person i never thought i would see again is standing there, in the middle of Haymitch's living room.

PEETA.

He turns around and his bright blue eyes widen. We both stand there in shock, observing each other. He still has blonde hair, but has managed to keep less curly than i remember. His eyes look normal, as if he never was Hijacked in the first place.

Then, as if we were the only ones in this world, we crash in each others arm. I clutch onto him, begging him to stay with me. He looks me straight in the eye and looks down at my cheek.

"Katniss, who did this to you?" I know i should tell him, about gale and all, but this moment is so special i don't want to ruin it. So, instead i just look down.

"Haymitch, do you got a first-aid kit in the bathroom?" He asks haymitch.

"Huh, what, oh yeah." He replys.

Peeta gently takes hold of my arm and takes me to the bathroom. He makes me sit on the toilet, while he digs around for the kit.

"Katniss, who did that?" He asks me again. I put my head down again. He stops looking and comes over to me. He cups my chin with his hand and lifts it so i'll look at him. "Katniss. who. did. that." He says.

"Gale" I whisper. His jaw clenches, tightly.

"Why is that?" He asks me.

"Look, peeta, just drop it, alright." I say. He sighs and nods. He finds the first-aid kit and starts healing the wound.

I smile a little. "I can't believe your here. I missed you so much." peeta smiles and reply's "Yeah, me too. It's been a long time." I nod.

"We should catch up. I miss spending time with you." I say. He nods and reaches up the counter to get something, while he does that, his sleeve falls down and i see it. A tattoo. But, not just any tattoo, a tattoo of a primrose. Which in other words, the name she was named after.

"Peeta, why do you have a tattoo of a Primrose?" i ask. He stops and rolls down his arm sleeve. He glances up at me and glances back down.

"Because, i wanted to remember her. she was a great person. She's perfect." He says finally. He always knew how to re-make a person with his words, but, what he said about her being perfect, is right. "there done." He says when he has finished with my face.

I smile at him. I'm so happy that he came back. I am so happy that he made me forget about gale. GALE! I get up and run outside, across the street and into our house. When i get there, he's standing there, mad as ever.

"Where were you?" he asks slowly.

"H-Haymitch"s house."

"why?"

"Can't you see why?"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" he yells. I flinch.

"I wasn't talking back, i was answering your question!" I scream.

He lunges at me and grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me. He slaps me again and pushes me on the floor. He starts to kick me. one more time and another.

Just then someone enters our house.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

It's Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun,dun,dun. Hope you like it! Review please!<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! thank you so much for you who reviewed my story!**

**iam97:Thank you so much! made my day!**

**DONGHAECHU:Thanks! I'll try to hurry up!**

**teampeeta4ever:Thank you so much, i appreciate it!**

**micmic022:Thanks, i won't disappoint** **you!**

**Ishearthandsoul:You bet i will! Thanks!**

**Hunger4Books:Yea, i'll consider your suggestion, Thanks!**

**RandomRandoms14:I freaking luv u! Thanks!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing heres chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>KATNISS POV:<p>

Gale looks up and suddenly his eyes widen. He kicks me one more time, and with that, some force is off of me. That's when i realize Gale got thrown back into a wall. I look up and see peeta starting to walk over to him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!" Peeta yells in Gale's face. He then, lifts his fist up and punches him straight in the face. Blood splatters all over peeta's shirt that came from gale's nose. Peeta grabs hold of him and starts banging his head against the wall, over and over. I get up suddenly and pull on peeta's arm. "NO,no Peeta! You'll kill him!" I tell him. He let's go of gale and he drops to the floor.

"Katniss! You shoud've of told me this was happening! I asked you, didn't I? Huh?" He tells me. I nod. "So, if i did you just shoud've-" He stops mid sentence and just looks at me. Suddenly, he coughs up blood and my eyes widen, then, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he drops to the floor. I stand there in shock, not knowing what to do. I lift my head slowly up and see gale standing there. He looks as if the devil is inside of him, his eyes are a serious red. He's panting, blood on his mouth. I back away slowly and he follows my lead. I back away and my back hits the wall, i curse silently with closed eyes. I open them and like a piece of magic, Gale's gone. I walk slowly towards the center of the room. I grab a heavy vase and lift it up slowly. I feel a rush of wind behind me and turn around. Nothing. Just then, gale, comes out of the storage closet and grabs me by the hair. He pushes me down on the floor and gets on top of me. He Takes his hands and closes them around my throat.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS RUN OFF TO LOVER BOY, HERE!" He screams at me.

"No, no, gale. It isn't like that." i tell him.

"IT'S EXACTLY LIKE THAT!"

"NO!NO!NO!NO!"

Behind him i see peeta getting up and regaining consciences. He stands up and when he sees me his eyes widen. He starts walking over and i wave my hand at him, telling him to stop. But, gale seems to have noticed and looks around. I take this chance as lucky, and shove him off me. I get up and take peeta's hand, who was offering it in the first place. We run out of the house on to the street. He guides me to his house, where he opens the door quickly and locks it. We rush upstairs, where he locks his bedroom door, too. He finally takes me to the bathroom, where he locks that door too. He sits me on the floor. He follows quickly too. As, if we were reading each other's mind our arms find each other, where i put my arms around his neck and his my waist. I cry into his shoulder.

"he's going to keep on doing it, more and more" I say sobbing.

"No he's not, not as long as i am here."

"Why didn't you come back 3 years ago"

"Because, i didn't want to make your life worser than it already is."

"you wouldn't make worser"

"Yes, i would, ok"

We stay in silence for a little bit when peeta decides to say something.

"Katniss, i think it would be best if i left"

"Leave where?"

"District 12"

"WHAT? You just got here!"

"yea and see what i caused"

I stared at him. Leaving me? But, why? He barely caused anything. He's acting like i never went into a hunger games. Is he saying that a beating from gale will destroy my life forever? Is he serouisly comparing the hunger games with a beating from gale?

"NO,NO. You're not leaving me. you are just not."

A smile appears on his face.

"You love me? Real or not Real?"

"Real. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, love all of you! Some of you are saying gale is the bad guy, i hope in this chapter clears that out.**

**So, heres chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

><p>We stay in each others arms for a little while, until I have calmed down. He breaks away and he gets up smoothly and puts his ear to the door. He listens intensely, adverting his eyes back and forth. Suddenly, we hear a scream and Peeta quickly backs away, panting. He turns to me and whispers " I'm going to check it out, alright. Please stay here, please." Then he slowly opens the door. He walks slowly into the dark room and looks around. I hear a small squeak, probably Peeta heard it too because he jumps a little. He turns the bedroom light on and sighs. He picks up something and brings it to me. I realize it was just buttercup who made those sounds.<p>

"stupid cat, always making crazy sounds." I say.

Peeta laughs.

"Seriously, he almost-" Peeta stops mid sentence, when there's a knock on the door. He gets up and walks out, me right behind him. When were at the bottom of the stairs, Peeta opens the door slowly. It's Haymitch.

"I calmed Gale down, he says he would like to see both of you." Haymitch says.

Peeta glances back at me and nods his head at Haymitch. We both walk out and follow him to his house. I really don't know how he calmed gale down, but, I'm happy he did. I don't know what happened to me when he first hit me. That was the first time he actually hit me. But, why didn't I just fight back? The answer, I really don't know. I really don't know what was I thinking when he did that. I think I was at that state of shock where I still couldn't believe gale would be a hitter.

When we arrive at haymitch's house, we follow him in the door, where he leads us to the living room. We see gale, sitting there in a chair, with his head in his hands. He's shaking a little and peeta starts walking slowly over to him. He kneels down and puts a hand on gale's back.

"Hey, calm down, okay, it wasn't your fault." Peeta says to gale. Gale looks up and looks at peeta.

"Peeta, what do you mean it wasn't my fault? I was almost at the point of ripping open your head and tearing apart katniss's face, and your telling me it's not my fault?" Gale replies.

"Hey, but you didn't, right. Who knows, you probably were knocking some sense into me, huh?" Peeta tells gale. Gale laughs, a full-hearted laugh. I smile, peeta can brighten up any body's mood, no question about it.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry, man, I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about, man, but, I think there's someone else you need to say sorry to." Peeta tells him. Gale looks up and sees me. His eyes widen and he looks back down again. "I'll- we'll give you two some space." Peeta says. He nods his head to the door at haymitch and he sighs and follows peeta out.

I stand there looking at gale, waiting for him to look at me. He finally looks up and sighs. He opens his arms out and I walk slowly and unsure into them. He keeps on telling me that he's sorry and didn't mean it. I just nod my head the whole time and finally, I say that I forgive him.

He takes my face in his hands and says, "look, I'm so sorry, okay, and I think, it will be best if… we spend some time apart."

I stand there shocked. Really, is that what he was telling me?

"what about the engagement? What about everything?"

"Let's just forget about that and spend sometime apart, okay?" he tells me.

I nod my head and hug him, full-heartedly. Yes, I think this will do us, both, some good. I break away first and I smile at him.

"I think I should get going, okay? Take care." he tells me and with that he leaves me standing there. I turn around and walk out the door quickly. I see him already in the middle of the path, walking somewhere.

"where's he going?" I ask peeta.

"I think he's going to his house." he tells me.

"and haymitch?"

"At home."

He looks at me and smiles weakly. I don't know what's going to happen but I already know, nothing is ever going to be the same after this.

"Gale's a great guy, he deserves good." peeta tells me. I look up at him.

"since, when have you cared about gale so much?" I ask.

"hey, he does. He's had a hard life, okay. He deserves, something good."

I nod because he's right. Gale does deserve to be happy, he does.

"do we deserve to be happy?" I ask peeta.

He looks at me and starts to lean in, and for the first time in 3 years, we have our first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Review please!<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing. LOVE ALL OF YOU! I'm one of those lazy authors that just don't like long chapters so i hope you don't get mad because this one is really short.**

**DISCLAIMER: UHHH... I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :( WAAAAAA!**

**Well anyways, heres chapter 4! **

* * *

><p>It's been one week since gale and I have had some time apart from each other and I'm grateful for that. Me and Peeta have been spending a lot more time together. But, for once with peeta back, I can finally relax. I can finally have a full-hearted laugh, without it being forced. Me and peeta do a lot of things that we wouldn't normally do for fun, but, for the sake of our families. Like peeta, took a break from working at bakery's and he said that he would just relax a couple weeks. I don't have to go hunting anymore, to escape my problems or to feed my family. For once, in my life, I can just lay back and relax.<p>

Right now, me and peeta are outside on my porch, just talking about different kinds of topics. He told me that after they let him get out of district 13, he went to district 7, because they needed a baker there, and peeta thought he would heal a whole lot better not being around so much of his family's memories. He said that there, he met Johanna mason, which he already knew who she was, but that she was different than what he had seen her before. She was… what was that he told me? Depressed. She was depressed and alone, he would often times catch her sitting on her porch, drowning herself in a cigarette or a bottle of liquor. He also had found out that she had 2 tattoo's. one on her ankle and one on her forearm. By the way he was saying these things, he seemed scared of her.

I wouldn't blame him. She is kind of scary.

"So, did you ever talk to her?" I ask peeta.

"Nope. Whenever I tried getting close, it looked like she would slap me, right away." He told me. I laughed at this. Maybe he was right.

"So, I know you are or were, engaged to gale, but, is that it? He told you that you both needed some time apart?" Peeta asks me out of the blue.

"Yeah, I guess, you coming back really affected him." I reply.

"I really didn't mean to provoke him, it's just I wanted to see how district 12 was doing. And I wanted to see you."

I looked down. Of course, just like me, he never stopped thinking about me. I was stuck in his head, like he was always stuck in mine. Not, one moment I would spend without thinking about him.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I ask him.

He lifts his shirt sleeve and reveals his tattoo. Only, peeta would do something like that. No wonder prim thought of him so well. He always knew what to do to make someone happy.

"I still can't believe you did that. What you did… is just… is just amazing." I tell him. He only smiles in return. I look up at him. He's changed so much, yet, his gentleness and selfless personality traits have not changed at all. No, wonder gale had told me he was hard to hate, because he's just a loveable person.

"You're amazing." He tells me.

"No. no, I'm not. I don't see why you think I'm even close to amazing." I tell him.

"That's where you're wrong. You're beautiful, amazing, intelligent and I'm just so, lucky to actually know you and have you with me." He tells me.

How can he think that? I'm nothing close to what he just described me as! I don't deserve this man at all! Yet, even know him.

"No, you're the perfect one. You don't have any flaws at all." I tell him.

"I'm nothing compared to you" He replies.

"You're much more, compared to me. I'm useless."

"There's one thing you're not useless at."

"What's that?" I ask him.

He leans in and kisses me on the mouth. My lips react immediately and start to move with his mouth. His mouth is gentle and carefree against my mouth, yet, it's full with passion and full-hearted love. I dig my fingers into his hair and he cups my face with both of his hands. There is no way to describe the way I'm feeling right now. It's a beautiful happy feeling, but, you want more and more. At some point, I'm in his lap and he's hugging my waist and kissing me. We pull back - well he pulled back, and we both are panting for air. Then he puts his forehead on mine and we stay like that for a while.

Finally he says, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." I say. "Will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know if you liked it, hated it, Review please, tell me! Love ya'll.<strong>

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**SO FIRST I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN ON VACATION FOR A REALLY LONG TIME AND WELL IT WAS REALLY FUN AND ALL, BUT, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ON ANYTHING. SO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**SO WHEN I CAME BACK, I WAS READY TO WRITE SOME MORE CHAPTERS, BUT, WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO MY MIND WENT BLANK AND SO THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**IT CAN BE ANYTHING! I'LL APPRECIATE IT ANYWAY, SO YOU CAN GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS ON A REVIEW, OR PM(PRIVATE MESSAGE) ME, YOUR CHOICE.**

**SO YEA THANKS GUYS I'M SO SORRY, DON'T KILL ME! THANK YOU!**

**~LETTHEFIRESPREAD**


End file.
